deathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Hume
'Nick Hume '''is the protagonist of the 2007 film ''Death Sentence. Sharing similarities to Paul Kersey as they both seek revenge for having members of their family killed by criminals, Nick instead of fighting crime in general, sets out for revenge against the people responsible. He is portrayed by actor Kevin Bacon. History Early Life Nick Hume was born on July 8th, 1958 in Columbia, South Carolina. Not much is known about his early life. He began working for Star Fish Capital at some point and eventually became Senior Vice President in 1998. He met his wife Helen in the early 1980's and they got married in 1988. Their first son Brendan was born in 1991 and their second son Lucas was born in 1994. He was a family man who lived his life normally much like Paul Kersey. This all changed one night after his son Brendan's hockey game. The Attack One night Nick was driving home with his son Brendan from his hockey game, they notice two muscle cars without their headlights on and Nick flashes his headlights in a response which makes them a target for the gang initiation. After they stop at a gas station Brendan goes to get a drink while Nick gets gas and a few members of the Darley Gang break into the store and in an act of gang initiation Joe Darley slices Breandan's throat with a machete. As they escape Nick tackles Joe removing his mask and revealing his face. The gang drives off leaving Joe behind. Joe runs into the street trying to get their attention but is hit by a car. Nick takes his son to the hospital where he dies from blood loss. Later at the trial Nick drops the charges after he finds out that Joe would only get 3 to 5 years for the crime and Joe and the other gangmembers celebrate outside the courthouse. At this point Nick decides that the only way to get justice is to get revenge against the gang. Revenge Against the Darley Gang One night Nick finds Joe at his house taking out the trash and sneaks up on him. After a breif struggle Nick kills him by stabbing him with a garden knife in his chest. Joe's older brother Billy Darley finds out about Joe's death and after making sure no other gangs are responsible he finds out it was Nick after Baggy says his sister said that she saw a man in a suit by Joe's house that night. The next day as Nick leaves work the gang ambushes him and chases him through the streets and alleyways to the top of a multi-story parking garage. They split up trying to find him and Tommy finds him on the top of floor of the garage. Nick and Tommy get into a fight and Nick straps Tommy into a car with a seat belt and the car drives off the top of the garage killing Tommy. After the gang realizes that they can't kill Nick directly the next day Bodie arrives at Nick's office with his briefcase that contains a picture of his family that has slashes drawn across their heads. Fearing for his family Nick calls the police and they put Nick's family under protection but the officers that were at Nick's house were killed by the gang as they raided his house. Nick desperately tries to fight off the gang with a bat but is overpowered and the gang shoot at Nick, Helen and his remaining son Luke. Helen is killed by the gang but Nick and Luke survive. He escapes from the hospital after visiting his son and gets weapons from a black market dealer named Bones Darley who is the leader of the Darley Gang and is Billy and Joe's father. He finds out that Nick is the one trying to kill Billy but lies and says it doesn't matter because he didn't care about his son so that Nick would leave. Nick raids Heco's house and finds out where the rest of the gang are and kills Heco. He storms the gang's hideout and kills the remaining gangmembers. When he confronts Billy both he and Nick get severely wounded to the point where both of them sit down on the same pew. He then kills Billy and returns home and watches videos of his family. The police arrive and he learns that his son Luke is doing well and will live. Although Nick is severely wounded it is implied that he survives and is taken to the hospital. However, the extened version shows that he succumbs to his fatal injuries. Personality Nick much like Paul Kersey was a family man who lived a normal life before his family was attacked. After his son was killed by Joe Darley and didn't get the punishment he deserved his views on criminal justice change completely. At first he was on the receiving end of the gang's attacks but after they killed his wife the gang started being on the receiving end from him. He had trouble killing members of the gang at first but eventually as he started killing the members more brutally he thought of the killings as justice. In the final shootout Billy tells Nick that he is no better than him before Nick executes him. It is unknown if Nick accepts the fact that he is a cold blooded killer but he is relived that the gang will leave him alone and that his son Luke survived. Skill Nick doesn't have war experience like Paul Kersey and gained his skills as a vigilante as he was thrown into the whole situation. He prefers to use his environment at first and later decides to use guns. He had to learn how to use guns by reading books and he was still slightly clumsy with them. He is good in hand to hand combat against the gangmembers. Nick is fluent in Spanish as seen when he is getting information from a member of the Darley Gang. He seems to be able to tolerate damage as he is shot several times to the point where he is almost killed. Nick isn't as skilled as Paul Kersey but he does definitely have a hatred that fuels him to be tough and proficient with weapons. Nick is still dangerous and succeed in getting revenge against the gang that killed one of his sons and his wife. Gallery Nick Hume in shootout.jpg|Nick in the final shootout with the Darley Gang Nick threatening Heco.jpg|Ncik threatening Heco Nick with shotgun.jpg|Nick looking for members of the Darley Gang in the final shootout Untitled-1.png|Nick prepares to send Billy Darley to meet god. maxresdefault.jpg|Nick watches his family video while gravely injury while the polices come at him. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Vigilantes Category:Deceased